


he can take the breath away from heaven

by spale_vosver



Series: robert smirke's hands-on experiences with the entities [2]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Also Robert has like bad memories about hands on his throat specifically if you squint, Breathplay, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oh also, Safe Sane and Consensual, The sex here actually isn't that explicit, also my simon is called ambrogio, both parties are aware and consenting, everything is consensual though, misuse of avatar powers that too, no beta we die like that one guy simon yeeted into the sky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29847600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spale_vosver/pseuds/spale_vosver
Summary: Robert swallows, clearing his mouth“And…” he begins, eyes flicking down to where Ambrogio’s hand is pressed lightly to his throat. “You’re quite sure this- that this won’t hurt?”---Robert wants to try breathplay. Ambrogio is more than happy to aid him.
Relationships: Simon Fairchild/Robert Smirke
Series: robert smirke's hands-on experiences with the entities [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13
Collections: Associated Articles Regarding One Jonah Magnus





	he can take the breath away from heaven

**Author's Note:**

> This is just Robert/Simon breathplay, not much more to say than that. Also, this isn't traditional breathplay; it's more like being up at the summit of a mountain rather than erotic asphyxiation; still, forgive me if I get details wrong, there's not a lot of info about the effects of breathing at high altitudes that isn't just altitude sickness.
> 
> Also, thank you very much to the lovely lads over at dubious in and of itself for keeping me motivated, as well as for fueling my horrible little horny thoughts.
> 
> As always, my Regency-era Simon is referred to as Ambrogio.

Robert swallows, clearing his mouth   
  
“And…” he begins, eyes flicking down to where Ambrogio’s hand is pressed lightly to his throat. “You’re quite sure this- that this won’t hurt?”

Ambrogio gives him an excitedly fond grin, one that stretches his cheeks taught and wrinkles the corners of his eyes. 

“Well,” he says, lightly drumming his fingers against Robert’s mandible. “It might, at first. Just a bit.” When he receives a nervous flick of the eyes in response, he lets out a soft laugh. “Let me elaborate- on its own, the procedure is delicate and pain-free; after all, I am  _ quite literally _ taking your breath away. If you tense, however…” and as if to prove a point, he takes his forefinger and thumb and applies  _ just _ a bit more pressure to Robert’s neck, “the air I leave in there is going to find it  _ very _ difficult to get to your lungs. I’ll not take enough out to incapacitate or kill you, mind, just enough to make you a bit faint in the head, but you’ve still got to breathe, you know?”

“So it’s...it’s going to be a bit like being up on Mont Blanc?”

Robert remembers how queer it had been to stand atop the highest point in Europe; the air had been thinner, less filling, and he felt as though he had to take two breaths at the summit for every one he would have taken at ground level. 

“Yes, a bit like that.”   


“Right, then. So. Um.” 

Despite Ambrogio’s explanation, Robert is still--damn his timidness--afraid of what might happen. Ambrogio knows what he’s doing, he’s sure; he can’t think of a Power that would have such an excellent grasp on airflow as the Vast, but…

Well.

Though he hates to admit it to himself, Robert Smirke is a prude; not even exclusively when placed beside his intimate associates, but when placed beside other, far less debauched members of polite society. He can rationalize it, of course: intimacy is a frightful thing, and- well, given that he prefers the company of men, he had, in past, never been inclined to seek out encounters, sexual or otherwise, and despite now having quite the network of available partners, he still...fears.

Ambrogio notices this (of course he does, Robert thinks, why  _ wouldn’t _ a Devotee of a Power be able to sense that), and takes his hand away.

“Robby...are you sure you want to do this? If you want to, I have no qualms with proceeding, but....”   
  
“Come now, I’m only a bit  _ nervous _ . And, really, won’t that make the whole situation more enjoyable for you?”   
  
Ambrogio tugs his bottom lip into his mouth, considering, and Robert realizes that he may have just insulted the man.

“It would,” he admits, then furrows his brows. “But...that’s not why I agreed to do this. You said that you wanted to try it, and that you were comfortable, but if you don’t, then  _ I’m _ not comfortable putting you in this situation.”

Robert considers for a moment.  _ Is  _ he sure he wants to do this? After all,  _ he’s _ the one who suggested it, not Ambrogio; he’s heard of Jonah’s fondness for it too many times to count, and, well, he  _ is _ curious. But. Something about it is just.

His own hand trails up to his throat, and he squeezes just a bit above where Ambrogio had. A shot of fear courses through him, and he immediately takes his hand away, biting back memories he hadn’t realized still affected him.

“You’re frightened,” Ambrogio says, and moves to stand. “I don’t think we should do this.”   
  
“No!” Robert shouts, then takes a shaky breath in. “I”m sorry. I didn’t mean to yell. I just.” He breathes in again, then out, trying to steady himself. “I’ve figured out what was making me so nervous.” Ambrogio cocks an eyebrow.   
  
“And what is that?”   
  
“Please don’t- uhm. I’m sorry for not warning you earlier, but I- I-” He curses under his breath, willing himself to get the words out. “I don’t want you to touch my neck. At all.” His partner nods at that, understanding.   
  
“Alright. Would you prefer no touch at all, or just avoiding your neck?”   
  
“Uhm.” Robert again considers for a moment. “I. Uh. Hold. Hold my hand?”

With a smile and a soft “alright”, Ambrogio takes Robert’s hand in his, stroking small circles against the back of it with his thumb.

It’s...nice. Genuinely nice. For as jokey and unserious as Ambrogio often is, the man is fantastic at providing comfort, and Robert gives his hand a gentle squeeze.

“I...think I’m ready.”   
  
“You think, or you know?”   
  
“I know.”

“Alright. You remember the nonverbal cue for me to stop?”   
  
Robert does: he’s meant to shake his head three times, and if he can’t do that, then he’s to kick Ambrogio in the thigh. They’re both a bit rudimentary, but they’ve been quite useful in past encounters. 

“Alright.”   
  
Ambrogio breathes in, and Robert does the same. They both hold, then release. The two of them share a quiet moment together, just breathing, and it’s quite nice.

And then Robert’s breaths start to become less filling. 

And then Robert’s head begins to swim.

Ambrogio was right: it  _ is _ quite a bit like being atop Mont Blanc, but without the wind and the nip of the cold at his ears, it rather feels more like he’s passing into a pleasant sleep. Though he quite nearly panics at first, he steadies himself, and relaxes into the sensation.

“Check-in: how are you doing?” Ambrogio asks, and Robert nods in response, too focused on enjoying the sensations to actually respond verbally. 

He’s rather tempted to close his eyes, but he worries he might  _ actually _ fall asleep, so he decides against it, instead choosing to stare up at the ceiling as the world around him becomes naught but his unfulfilling breaths and the hazy fuzziness creeping into the corners of his eyes. He’s unsure of how long the experience lasts; time doesn’t really matter to him, and all he’s concerned with is how  _ pleasant _ this all feels.

Gradually, his breaths become more satisfying, and, as his thoughts return to clarity, he surmises that Ambrogio has deemed the encounter of suitable length. His first full breath is wonderfully euphoric, his lungs full with lovely, lovely air. His entire body tingles, at first from the rush of chemicals throughout him, and then from Ambrogio’s gentle touches as he’s brought back down.

“How was that?” he asks, lips pressed to Robert’s cheek. Robert lets out a noise of contentment, and presses into the touch. Ambrogio chuckles lightly against him, hand coming up to rub at his shoulder. “I’ll take that as a glowing review.”

“It was...nice,” Robert agrees, voice thin, and he cuddles further into his partner. Once again, the two of them stay there, sharing breath, and it’s soft and it’s sweet and it’s sublime, even when the two of them get a bit restless and start aimlessly grinding on each other. 

Ambrogio hums in contentment at the tight circles Robert is making with his hips, and returns the favor by slipping his hand under the man’s breeches. Robert, ever a gentleman, does the same,and they rock together until they both reach their completion, and he lets out a pleased sigh that’s quickly swallowed by Ambrogio’s lips on his own.

“That,” Ambrogio murmurs against his lips after pulling away, “was delightful.”

“I ought to be saying the same about you,” Robert says, and steals another quick kiss. “I daresay you could take the breath away from heaven, my love.” Ambrogio laughs at that, and, stroking his fingers through Robert’s hair, he says,

“Why, Robby. I do believe I just did a few minutes ago.”   


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you v much for reading! If you want more horrible horny TMA content, I'm on twitter @spale_vosver. Also comments. Comments are nice.


End file.
